1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image retrieval, and more specifically to query specific fusion for image retrieval.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image retrieval queries using visual features use either local features indexed by a vocabulary tree or holistic features indexed by compact hashing codes. Vocabulary tree based methods are effective in identifying near-duplicate images or regions, since local features are particularly capable of attending to local image patterns or textures. However, similar textures may distract these vocabulary tree based methods to present some candidates appearing irrelevant to a query. Holistic features such as color histograms delineate overall feature distributions in images. Thus, retrieved candidates based on holistic features may often appear similar at a glance, but may not actually be of interest.